


For Educational Purposes

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bondage and Discipline, Choking, Class Differences, Confessions, Confusion, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Cruelty, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dystopia, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Finger Sucking, Finn Needs A Hug, Forbidden Love, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Forehead Touching, Future Fic, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Healing, Healing Sex, Holding Hands, Human Experimentation, Humanity, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Licking, Lies, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Married Characters, Medical Procedures, Mental Coercion, Miscommunication, Moral Lessons, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nice Armitage Hux, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Protective Finn, Protective Luke, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Rape Recovery, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Royalty, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Sex Robots, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, Touch-Starved, Tutoring, Unconscious Sex, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ——--***COMPLETE***————****Ultimately {Reylo} ****- slight Reyux but Hux is not pursuing that/ in each other’s  presence but not a Kylo/Hux thing😉🥰****Armitage guided a very nervous Kylo Ren to the alotted suite. “Now, there’s no need to be so worried young Ren... your wife is being tutored by Bazine same as you are with her model Poe. You will both be thoroughly educated and prepared for each other by the wedding date. The marriage will provide a fruitful union. You are only 20, your model has been unsealed and is ready for lessons. Now, the bots are very lifelike... the material  mimics the texture and warmth of human skin. The secretions. It will react mimicking human response but not verbal. It’s going to appear asleep, but is very flexible and durable. Fine quality robotics. Your uncle’s designs are remarkable. We will start with basic foreplay. After each lesson your bot will be cleaned and stored until needed. Now... any questions?” Armitage gave Kylo a kind, patient smile. He’d been his teacher in most attributes, Kylo figured sexual education wasn’t any different. This Rey was very realistic... they had built her exactly to his requests. So ... pretty. Kylo couldn’t help But to blush.





	1. First lesson

His first lesson really wasn’t so bad.

Hux explained how touching aided in achieving orgasm ...erroneous zones... which led to more moisture ...which led to successfully procreating and enjoying the experience.

He hasn’t met Isabella Lancaster yet, though her holopic was pleasing.

Their families thought they were a good match. 

They would each go through similar training to prepare for being a couple, married in physicality and politics. Emotional attachments were things of myth. He read stories... though it was difficult to imagine.

The female academy was just like the male equivalent... beginning at 4 they were taught... raised to rule and govern.

Kylo ran his eyes ...and then fingers across his training bot’s simulated skin. It was so real! So soft! So warm! “She’s magnificent!” He praised.

Hux preened, “ of course your majesty... your uncle saw to her design himself per your list of desires. She has hazel eyes, chestnut hair the length you requested, atheletic build with soft curves, young appearance...he chose 15 age range, he even dusted her material with spots..er the freckling you wanted. Your fiancé chose an older model for hers... Poes are popular models for training, but no one has a Rey or will per your orders.”

Kylo took it in...her in...so realistic...so pink and inviting. His body’s responses were intriguing.

The lesson wasn’t too exciting this time.

Hux explaining anatomical differences and needs. How foreplay aided in damage prevention and pleasure level increases.

They concentrated on touch. Hux showed him how to use his fingers and hands on every inch of her form. 

That kissing needed to start gently then could become more intense. To give extra attention to a woman’s breasts, how to use his hand and mouth on the nipples. 

Kylo was amazed how the bot reacted to every single thing Hux did and then Kylo copied. Nipples hardening and peaking was erotic. The moisture between her legs fascinated him.

Hux spread her wide, “ Now, next lesson we’ll move to this area, I’ll demonstrate how to use your mouth, tongue, fingers to prepare the area for penetration with your cock. The lips and clitoris are very sensitive and responsive. You can really explore and give the female multiple orgasms this way. It can be quite enjoyable for you as well.”

Kylo stated. Transfixed. “ she’s so beautiful ...they made her so perfectly. Will she remain like this? Asleep ?”

“Yes, there’s no soul within, no real mind. She’s just a tool, a body sire. Posed and used like a blow up doll of olden days... prostitution was banned for health and mental issues that arose... these bots are just healthier outlets. Some models have awakened states, but education bots do not. If you wish to keep her after the wedding instead of disposing of her I can arrange it.” Hux replied matter of factly.

Kylo nodded, “ am I to dine with Isabella tonight?”

”Yes site, the princess and her parents. Your mother has the gift prepared that you will present to the girl.” Hux explained.

”She is 18? It’s strange to be betrothed our whole lives and only just now meeting.” Kylo sighed.

”you will be compatible sire, she has be trained her whole life to serve her husband and the galaxy.” Hux stated with kindness.

Kylo practiced kissing Rey’s lips and neck, moving slowly down to her chest.

”that’s enough for today sire, the med bot needs to sanitize her and treat her for storage until your next lesson. You also have a meeting with your father before fencing class.” Hux directed.

Kylo washed his hands. He smiled at his bot before leaving the suite set up for his lessons. He may well request to keep her... destroying her once this was completed just felt wrong. He wasn’t sure why.

Hux commed the med bot and left himself to attend to his other duties.

Luke slipped in through a secret passage. Accompanied by Maz, “ attend to her Maz, see that she is cleaned and given a nutrition infusion, hydration. It appears my nephew responded to her.”

”when she is discovered to be human they will have your head... this is considered blasphemous... treason to have the prince perform intercourse with someone besides the princess, his chosen wife. Who is this girl anyway? Why are you doing this to her... it’s cruel?” Maz did not approve.

Luke covered the girl with the sheet present. “ emotional attachment is all but absent in sexuality among the royal families. Erased over hundreds of years using technology in it’s place. She will bring out Kylo’s love... I’ve seen it.”

The med bot arrived.

Luke adjusted it’s programming bot think it had completed it’s tasks. The report it sent to Hux false.

”you don’t want the prince to marry the princess?” Maz accused. 

Luke scowled, “I want him to love whoever he marries... his mother is married to a man she despises, Kylo’s true father has to hide in secret solely for the crime of loving my sister... and daring to do so while not being a political powerhouse. It’s that Kylo will be saved from... Rey will awaken his power... his heart... save us all from being numb.”

” It’s still wrong Luke... she’s being used... raped basically... treated like a thing...” Maz roiled.

” She chose him Maz... she’s used now only to go to him by choice when she wakes... you’ll see. Sleep guilt free. It only appears as sin... she is his savior.” Like predicted.

Maz completed her tasks and returned Rey to stasis. Kylo’s next lesson would be the following afternoon.


	2. Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard them. Every word.

All this because she smiled... at a holopic... of the prince.

The man she met years ago in the market had been generous. Giving her aching belly food and water.

She’d been 11 and about to be put out of her misery. The older man had stopped the men. Street children found were disposed of to limit disease and resources used. There weren’t orphanages... the poor or ill sterilized at the will of government officials if seen as needed. 

The cities weren’t overpopulated, were clean and prosperous.

She’d hidden for most of her life after her mother died. She knew discovery meant death. The old man was death.

The old man surprised her by letting her shower, feeding her, and immunizing her. She wore a light dress and found herself being taught to read and write. Dance. Speak.

His desk had many holopics... the boy caught her attention.

That began her fate.

The old man Luke asked her if she liked the boy’s face... when she smiled and blushed he gave her updated holopics as the boy changed.

She wondered who he was...

If he was like her...

If he was happy...

If he was loved...

Luke asked her if she wanted to love the boy... if she thought she could.

Rey had thought that concept so odd... to ask such a thing.

But as she grew she found she did want that...

Something in his eyes drew her in... he was so sad looking... empty...

Rey knew what bots were... but never seeing them.

When Luke showed her... explained what most of the galaxy was like... she’d cried.

Love...

Her mother loved her father!

Loved Rey!

Life wasn’t living without love...

She asked to meet him...

Luke told her it was impossible...

She kept pressing.

Luke laid out the process after her 14th birth year. That the boy she wanted to know so badly was royalty... his nephew. How he’d be prepared the following year for marriage once he turned 20... to his betrothed. 

She listened to him intently about the educational bot selection process, the lesson progression timetable. 

“Put me in the one he is supposed to get’s place. I’ll show him when it’s the right time how to love...” Rey offered. Pleaded. 

Luke arranged for his youngest servant Finn to take her virginity and be her practice for the prince, so what happened while she was unconscious wouldn’t hurt her. He had Maz give her a shot to prevent pregnancy. 

He educated her in political circles surrounding the royal family, everyone employed within the palace.

History... 

Rey was a sponge. 

Finn became a good friend, and despite the physical part at first... once that was done they remained close just as friends.

Luke warned her of how stressful being at someone’s mercy would be... that he couldn’t interfere during Kylo’s sexual tutorial. That his teacher would be touching her as well. She would be touched and used without consent in ways she hadn’t experienced with Finn...

She would hear... feel... but not speak until the time was right for her to wake up completely and help Kylo learn how to love. To use his heart. To unlock his power with her. It would feel like rape... being forced... it could hurt... 

Rey was nervous... up to the day she was given to him and his teacher she had been terrified.

But, when she heard his velvet baritone voice, felt his hands and lips... she knew Kylo was hers.

She was less ok with Armitage doing things to her... but she approached that as she had Finn fucking her... a means to an end... a means to Kylo.

Her Kylo... If he wanted her.

Inside her body roared with intense arrousal during his first lesson... inside she was writhing and moaning for him.

Her mind reeling. Screaming stop inside yet wanting more too... she was so confused and scared.

But he didn’t see those thoughts or hear those sounds... just her hardened nipples and clit responses...her dampened core.

Rey prayed he’d feel the difference... that inside was a heart beating for her prince... but the drugs Luke put into her were strong... no one would notice her humanity easily. She would be nothing ...no one ...a bot.


	3. Product

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma inspected the current line. Production was steady and sales high. The Poes and Kaydels were the most popular pleasure bots at the moment... the Falcons and BBs favored among more mechanical bots. The rotation rates varied... some buyers kept their bots longer than others. Honestly it depended on what their title was, their use. The more humanoid bots were for physical pleasures and release or nanny bots. Mechanical for household needs or city use. Everyone had one or two or more. The rich had many. When you wanted a new model, you brought the old one in for disposal and to trade up. Trooper bots and Deathstar bots for military purposes. Luke Skywalker made the most realistic of the sexual varieties. Dr. Pallet assisted and new improvements were constant across the board. There were some that preferred only using bots for sexual release, easier. Marriages were arrangements. Queen Leia loved her people, but found society cold and listless. Power and money ruled, no one thought twice about killing someone they deemed unnecessary. She resented her king, Ignacious Snoke the III ... she found him cruel and never liked her parents choice for her. He was so much older, rough... she was thankful Kylo was not really his son...

“ he’s so pretty!” Isabella cooed.

Bazine chuckled. “ your lesson went well. But you have to stop giggling... it’s childish. Do you want Kylo Ren to see you as a woman or an immature child princess?”

Isabella frowned, “ woman...”

”good... your next lesson begins with how to receive oral and give it. I’ll be inflicting the act upon you so you will know what to expect, then show you how to properly treat his cock and balls with your mouth and hands. Your Poe is close enough proportionally to Kylo so we can progressively improve on your gag reflex.” Bazine chatted with the princess as they walked to her rooms. “If you are still fretting I can give you a dildo to practice on in your own room.”

”you’re the best Baz!” The princess hugged her. “ I’m going to take a bath before dinner... I’ll see you later.”

Bazine made her way to Hux’s office.

She found him reviewing his data pads. “How’s the prince? The princess is a giggle box... blushing... she turned maroon just touching her Poe bot’s skin... we barely finished kissing and exploring it’s nipples and genitalia with her hands... I’m going to start with oral tomorrow... I’ll loosen her up by giving her an orgasm first and hopefully receiving oral stimulation will calm the little bitch down...”

Hux’s brow furrowed, “ don’t be unkind Baz, she’s new to all this. They are sheltered too much, but that is why we consult and conduct thorough tutoring before they marry.” He smirked. “ Kylo did better it seems... following instructions and didn’t seem overwhelmed yet. You could just program her Poe to give her the oral stimulation... you always want to go overboard.”

”The simulation isn’t the same... the tongues moved differently, it’s generic.” Bazine stole a grape from his plate. “She will practice face sitting on him, but receiving properly from my tongue. It’s more in depth learning, you just don’t have such interests in the young prince...”

Hux nodded, “ I don’t, true... I prefer my partner Dopheld when I indulge. I’ve observed and taught the prince his whole life... he is not my type. It’s bad enough I have to perform on the girl... bot. It’s odd. They really are made well. He is my 4th pupil... I prepared his cousin Nathanial as well, his interest were a bit twisted. ”

”they are... I like my Jessika. I may not trade up for a Kaydel. Unless me and Snap tire of using her. I kind of like corrupting the princess... it’s thrilling to get first crack at these girls... she’s my 7th, but my first royal assignment.” Bazine reflected.

”the royal houses have always prided on them being well matched and trained. My mentor, Obi told me her majesty Leia fought tooth and nail against her tutor, she hoped they’d cancel the wedding. But in the end she bowed to her duty.” He glanced at his own ring. “ I suppose I am lucky to actually like my partner, we treat each other well and bonded with our child’s mother easily.”

”so she’s just your baby maker?” Bazine prodded.

”Yes, she provides her womb if we request it and we provide her security. She’s a good home tender and cares for our child, but will never hold title in court. I could trade her if I choose. I believe our child will benefit from her in place of a nanny bot.” He stood and headed to pull files. “ let me know if the princess shows any interest in certain kinks the prince should learn, I plan to go over many, my knowledge is diverse...but I would love a list of limits or possible likes.”

Bazine agreed and asked for the same. 

Leaving his office, she returned to her quarters until dinner. 


	4. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo couldn’t help it... once he’d seen the bare skinned bot of his fantasies, his dreams that night had been filled by the freckled beauty. He scoured the holonet for pornographic images, the lock on it’s access released since he had started his premarital lessons. Dinner with the princess and her parents had been dull...he’d barely glanced at her or spoken. Trading words when forced by the king. Hux and Bazine seemed amused by unknown things... Kylo wished he was privy. He was bored... he was too revved up for his next lesson.

Hux instructed Kylo to caress her skin to warm up. “Sensuality is key with a real female. It forms a connection. Run your palms up and down each leg, each arm, across it’s stomach area, if on stomach rub the back and down the spine, knead the breasts, thumb circles and practice pinching the nipples, stroke it’s neck and pet the face before doing the same with your mouth and tongue.”

Kylo took his time and followed Hux’s instructions.

”place gentle kisses along it’s jaw and on the lips... good job sire.” Hux praised. “Now step back, I’ll demonstrate oral on it’s female lower genital apex.”

Kylo watched closely as Hux spread it’s thighs like he had the day before...

” be attentive... pet the thighs, kiss the tender areas on either side, kiss and lick. Nibble. Use your fingers to open up and stroke the outer lips, do the same deeper inside, also this little nub at the top of the slit is a clit... sensitive and can aid in creating orgasm. You can get creative and really enjoy yourself. Lick ...suck ... nibble.. Female juices can be sweet. Then use your mouth on them in league with finger insertion. Start with one ... add two ...finally three... some even evolve into furthering with four ...using their fist... then objects like toys. You learn technique and a woman’s reactions to see how fast or how rough you need to be. There is an area inside her that can give a massive orgasm... her g-spot. You can reach it with your fingers and cock. Women are capable of multiple orgasms in succession...it’s unique. Magical... ” Hux continued.

Kylo had observed how Hux used his mouth and fingers in tandem, stimulating it’s ... her nipples too. 

If this were a real girl she’d be so wet and moaning, whimpering... falling apart... 

Kylo’s cock got so hard it became painful, imagining what Rey could sound like.

Hux had Kylo perform on the bot. On her... Rey. Criticizing when he didn’t suck the clit hard enough. “ concentrate sire...”

He didn’t like considering her an it.

”you did very well, you will practice those techniques regularly. Now, we move on to receiving. We will loosely practice using the bots mouth opening. Not too far in, you need to build control so when you slide down the princess’s throat you don’t choke her... your equipment isn’t average my lord... it’s girth and length are large. Watch me...” Hux undid his own slacks and pumped his cock to harden.

He adjusted himself over the bot’s head straddling, leaning her up a bit against the pillow and headboard. “hover so you don’t hurt her...” he opened the mouth, letting his cock graze between soft lips. Hux groaned... it was warm and wet like a real mouth. “ so... fucking ...lifelike... gods...” He wheezed as he moved in deeper.

” Start...ah... slow, let the woman adjust. They have to breathe carefully through the nose usually...depending on whether she’s laying down or kneeling before you, cradle her head gently as you move in and out against her tongue...” Hux detaild breathless.

“You need to ...ask ...whether the woman prefers ...you to shoot your seed down their throat ...or somewhere else... pet their hair or face, praise them the whole time... it’s a gift they’re blessing you with... only fuck their face if it’s what they want ...need. Roughness can be exhilarating...intimate ...” Hux pistoned quickly a moment. “If you both enjoy that. There would obviously also be more pressure because of suction... if they were sucking you down as you inserted...” Hux grunted and came into the bot.

The Rey bot took it. “It’s amazing how these automated reactions work. So relaxing. Now, your turn sire. Remember start slow and gentle...”

Kylo gazed down at her... yes her... he pictured her smiling up at him with wide hazel eyes... pink cheeked and hungry just for him.

Starving for his royal cock... begging.

He copied Hux’s previous position.

His cock was ... big... he entered the mouth opening going slow. Groaning at the heat of it. Gods!

So moist...

Hux said there’d be more pressure with a real woman because they’d be sucking him as he moved too... but still, this was heavenly.

So amazing.

He worked up to an increased speed, wary, but lost in the motions... sinking in deeper.

”so good ...precious girl...ah....fuck!” Remembering to give practice praise. Kylo’s lids were heavy....his balls tight... he couldn’t imagine doing this to Isabella. She was pretty enough, she just wasn’t...Rey.

Instead of repeating what Hux had done Kylo decorated her chest. He fell to her side huffing. His Rey... 

Hux had already retrieved a wet cloth and cleaned himself. Kylo went to the bathroom on shaky legs. “ I’ve sent for the med bot to clean up and store it. Tomorrow, you can either practice what you learned or we can move on to toy use. It’s entirely up to you sire... but I’d like to start your anal training by Friday at the latest.”

Kylo nodded. “ tomorrow I’ll practice giving oral on it ... her, and the massage techniques you showed me. You can show me the toys that are most commonly used. But actually I had a question, why can’t I just have her in my rooms to practice on ..on my own...?”

Hux turned, a stern expression. “ you are not dating a bot sire, your bride may be offended if it stayed in your rooms... it is common among lower levels to keep them, but you are royalty.”

” But if father approves I can... Nathaniel got to keep his Rose model even after his wedding to Elessia. I have the choice to dispose or keep, you’ve mentioned it.” Kylo stated. “His wife didn’t care... she hated him. It doesn’t always work. They only had sex for children, lived separately... fuck ! He had his bot integrated for speech response so he’d feel less lonely!”

” I see sire... perhaps ...if I feel like you’re prepared fully... we can readdress it. You are of course able to order anything you want just... think about it. Do you want Isabella to do the same with her Poe bot?” Hux asked him.

Kylo sat down. “ honestly, Hux I don’t have any feelings about her... I met her last night... if it made her happy, why would I care what she does?”

Hux nodded. “ this tutorial isn’t really supposed to create a bond between you and your bot though sire...it’s to aid in building a bond with your wife starting at consummation after the wedding. To build your skills, confidence, ...so it’s a good experience.”

”I know... I know she’s... it’s just a thing...” Kylo sighed rubbing his face. “Ok, for now ...never mind. I’ll see you at dinner, I’ve got galactic law with Lando today...”

Hux watched the boy leave.

The bot remained still, filthy from both of them using the vaginal and oral openings. 

Hux thought his mind was playing tricks on him, would have sworn he saw it’s chest move. “ oh dear, I seriously need a drink... I need a stiff drink and an hour dicking my handsome husband.” He chuckled. Commed Dopheld, and headed home. He passed the med bot as he left.

Rey wanted so badly to yell for Kylo to stay...

Her jaw hurt and she felt sticky.

But of course her limbs were deadweight... her eyes are closed... her voice absent.

Her body swallowed Hux’s cum down automatically, she had found that odd.

But the oral sex on her... gods!

Mouths and tongues and oh my stars...! That had felt wonderful... more when it had been the prince.

She had only done some things with Finn... basic stuff so it wouldn’t hurt when penetration happened. 

He’d fumbled at first, but improved as he went ...and Kylo had her body burning when she came.

She had wanted to scream his name and grab his beautiful hair... smother his face with her soaking pussy.

She hadn’t know it made that much ... stickiness.

Hux had given her an orgasm too, but the older man’s heart wasn’t in it... she knew he preferred men. He was technical about it and gave good instruction to Kylo.

Rey felt like a wet, aching stone. 

So alone in this empty room.

The med bot came, Maz not far behind it. To tend to her.

Maz gave her something different, because Rey drifted off into a darkness, lost time.

She dreamt of Kylo though... of waking him up in his bed. Her lips sucking him in the way he really wanted...


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux kissed his temple. He breathed him in, long days always disappeared once he was here. In his safe place. Love may not be common among the royals ...but Hux loved his husband and his child.

They tucked Jeanie in and closed the door quietly.

Cuddled up for bed, Dopheld held his hand in his, “ You ok? “

Hux sighed, “ I am honey...just exhausted. The lines blurr... The prince is a good student, but I think after him I am not going to do this again. I’m just beyond it... it’s different now that we’re building this family. Today’s lesson was more practice... massage... toy care and uses... it’s sad to watch him with the bot. He did well using the vibrating ones, the plugs, and dildos...it was hard to make him see they will just add to his own actions ...not compete with them. He is so broken and insecure... I swear he is growing attached to it...if it was a real girl I think he’d call off his damn wedding!”

”you know it’s difficult..., physically it’s natural to form attachments within sexuality. It’s intimate... it pushes you mentally, physically, emotionally... the young prince and princess both are new to pleasures and this approach takes the magic from such interactions, they’ve grown up so ignorant to affection... closeness....” Dolpheld pointed out.

”true, thankfully I don’t have to do much else but explain techniques... tomorrow I show him the basic aspects of adding bondage and pain if needed. Holovids to aid him. Though, doing things to it has bothered me... it’s just so realistic Doph...eerie.” Hux complained. 

“It will be done soon.” Doph reminded him.

“You ... gods I love you.” Hux nuzzled and relaxed.

”love you too...” Dopheld replied. 

Rey noticed her surroundings were different. 

The suite replaced by a darker room, larger bed.

But the scent wafting around the area... Kylo?

”Yes, Maz I know... notify my uncle I had it ...her removed from storage to my rooms until my training is complete. I sent Hux a messege, at this hour though he may not see it until morning.” Kylo’s mind was made, after his bondage and pain lessons...he felt bad for doing those things. He worried He could hurt her...

Kylo would swear he hears her speaking to him in hushed tones... but it was impossible... right? 

Was he going crazy?

He felt like she heard him... saw him...

He covered her. She wore one of his tunics.

He curled up beside her.

He kissed her cheek and whispered his fears about ruling in her ear...he told her he wished it was her he was marrying. 

“I wish you could talk back... you feel real to me Rey...” Kylo fingers caressed her hair as he cried into her neck.

If he wanted it bad enough... could he will the universe into bowing physics to his wish? Could he give of himself and give it life? Her life?

Rey cried inside with him... 

She wanted so badly to tell him.

Maz would surely tell Luke... that Kylo had took her. 

Hux had had been furious.

Luke acted strange as Kylo defended his impulsive actions. 

“ I did nothing, just talked to her and held her the last two nights. Maz and Luke checked her, I didn’t damage her between lessons Hux!” Kylo growled.

Luke said nothing...

The comfort level was altered now... Kylo didn’t want Hux showing him things himself... touching her.

Instead the next three lessons were fine verbally, Hux directed from a distance. Positions were varied... their merits and backgrounds vetted for him. He really liked the idea of her riding him... though it wasn’t possible... in his dreams she did.

Kylo was becoming possessive... jealousy swimming behind his eyes. He punished two guards who’d gotten too close. 

Kylo looked truly lost when, behind schedule, his anal lessons began. He listened to Hux’s procedural lesson laid out ...but he gazed at Rey like a lovesick fool. 

He didn’t like having his bot flipped over where her face wasn’t as visible...

But... once he tried using his mouth and fingers there in the ways he had practiced on her cunt he seemed almost drunk.

Sensation taking over, when he finally got to sheath himself deep in her ass ...he’d kissed and stroked her spine like a devoted worshipping slave.

Kylo mumbled gently and kissing...

Hux watched impressed as Kylo’s thrusting mounted, his face twisting in contentment. He used his hand to stimulate her clit and breast, nibbling her neck and shoulders.

”that’s it Rey, I’m ...here ... fuck ...you’re so tight here too...” he moaned.

He came deep inside, his heart pounding. Instead of ending the lesson he’d insisted on practicing eating her out again... he needed to be a giver... a generous husband...

That, and he never got enough of being this close...

His mind flying into how loud she’d be yelling or crying out his name, her hips meeting his, inhaling his utter devotion.

Rey found herself so full of him when he’d been buried and fucking into her from behind... in the place Finn never was... she was scared.

She liked it though... his mouth felt great wherever he used it... his sinful tongue.

Those big hands, thick impressive digits attached made her body hum...

She concentrated... he didn’t see, but before Maz and the med bot came when Hux and Kylo left for dinner... she twitched her toe.

She lay under the thick covers with him later, clean and warm. His breath tickling her neck. Feeling very... different. 

She felt....?

Her toes moved, wiggling.

Her eyes...

Her fucking eyes ! Her lashes fluttered. Rey stiffly tried to turn her head.

She saw him... really saw him. Sound asleep and so beautiful.

He was dark demonic and angelic in one. Soft and hard features, innocent looking ...slumbering.

She still couldn’t move far, nor did her mouth and throat make a sound. 

“Rey...” Kylo whimpered. 

She assumed he was dreaming.

Maybe what Luke had been using to make her appear like the bots... inanimate... perhaps it was wearing off? He didn’t have Maz give her more earlier?


	6. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia slipped through the passage like a shadow. “Han?” She called so low, scared to raise her voice.

Hands gripped her around her waist. “hey princess... I’ve missed you.” His scruffy beard tickled her face. “ this sucks, I hate letting you go back to him... I hate the secrets... I’m basically your mistress.” 

She felt his hold tighten. 

He guided her to his bed, they never had more than a few hours. But they tried to make the most of it.

”such an ass... “ she hummed when they collapsed exhausted. “ after all these years... you still touch me, look at me like you did when I was just a girl.”

Han grinned, “ as pissed as we get... there’s never been anyone else for me but you ...I know you took the crown with... him to save your home planet. If it was a choice I’d be your king.”

She nodded. Pulling him in again for a kiss, “ Kylo is flailing, Luke did something ...I think he believed it would help, but he’s hurting a young girl and Kylo in the process. The wedding is in two weeks, Kylo’s damn lessons are done this week. He will officially court princess Isabella and they’ll discuss their future... Han, he doesn’t want this wedding.”

Han scowled, “Kylo loves the girl? The bot...well, not bot... People are gossiping about his obsession...I’ve heard rumors, Snoke will destroy her when it comes out... Kylo will be overwhelmed with guilt. Hux needs to be told... he is already in the dark about the upcoming rebellion. The wedding was supposed to be when the attack happened. No wedding, no vulnerability window to get to Snoke... what was your fucked up brother thinking?!”

“He thought Kylo would feel drawn and when she came to him fully awake he’d be so thrilled he’d join us to fight.” Leia replied. “Kylo deserves to know love ...and Luke wasn’t wrong. Fate sent her to Luke’s path to find. He said everything Kylo asked for, for his training bot... this Rey had... every feature... kismet.”

Han shook his head, “his brain is so scrambled though sweetheart...”

Leia laid back against his chest.

Their hope lay in that girl... to bring their son true humanity... feel truly loved and alive. A balance.

Kylo wiped the sweat off his brow, sparring with his knights always burned his rage away. 

His father had made him feel so small... chastised him for moving his bot to his rooms.

He was ordered to dispose of her... it.

His lessons were complete after today, his and Isabella’s... his weakness wouldn’t be tolerated. Royals couldn’t be so... soft.

Courting before the wedding was now until the wedding day, he had to grow up... be a future king... let the fantasy of her go... let it go.

Marriage was just business... true love was a myth for Kylo.


	7. Court and sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo refuses, despite official courting beginning the following day, Rey is not removed. Isabella allows her Poe bot to be collected under Bazine’s watchful eye after her final lesson... but much to Hux’s annoyance, Kylo is stubborn.

“What happens now?” Isabella asks Bazine as they enter the bath pools within her spa center.

”well deary, your bot will either be transferred to someone else or disposed of. I do believe lady Westerra requested him though, so maybe... her husband died on the front so she’s entitled.” Bazine told her, she helped her out of her dress and accessories. 

Bazine washed the girl’s hair, trying to calm her nerves. The girl was really still so unready for married life... not mature enough... too sensitive.

”He won’t let them take his...the prince, he keeps her ... it, in his rooms like it’s a bride, cherished. I knew he couldn’t love me... but does he not even want the alliance... the money... my body?” The princess blubbered. Sniffing.

”He’s... troubled. Hux will attend to it, his father wants this wedding. And ... you are wanted deary, don’t fret. He’ll put your lessons to use... men are mechanical. Base driven...” Bazine tried to assure her.

”tomorrow we are supposed to meet for breakfast then a walk, through the gardens. He is supposed to ...Kiss me and hold my hand.” The princess continued as her teacher rinsed her long hair, combed and braided it.

Bazine sighed, “ I’m well aware.”

They prepared her for dinner with the King and Queen. Tonight was hers, to be interviewed alone by the royal family.

Snoke had hand picked her himself for his son. 

Examined her thoroughly under supervision, finding her curves and features becoming. Full breasts, soft skin, flawless. Plump lips...rounded backside... She was a good age to bare heirs and satiate a young King to be’s sexual needs. Savage prowess.

He had lusted after the girl himself, smirking with satisfaction during her in depth examination as was his right. 

He ruled them all through his marriage to his wife Leia, she bore him a strong son to harness the darkness and follow his footsteps. Though his dutiful wife hated him... he had to bind her to ever take her how he thrived on. But it had merits of it’s own. 

He held an array of bots he used when needed, in addition to his wife’s ladies in waiting... other females within court. All fearful of the shadows he could wield. He had a lucrative arrangement with Luke Skywalker that had expanded their empire. The odd man was a genius with technology. His machines and bots provided services in every aspect. Snoke held Leia’s life... her son’s... Luke obeyed like the lap dog he was. They were all cattle to Snoke.

He grinned, he would visit his little daughter in law when the prince was away... he would keep him quite busy after she was impregnated. Their wedding night would boast good news. The prince would secure his realm and the king could indulge... he chuckled. 

“To you your majesty, my son is so blessed to have you.” Snoke raised his glass at dinner to toast. 

Isabella blushed, uncomfortable. “Thankyou sire, I am the blessed one... he is so special.” She didn’t like his gaze...leering.

Leia rolled her eyes, but toasted as well with the king and princess. Luke nodding and cheering.

Kylo was glad to be rid of them tonight, he had a quick meal with Hux.

In a hurry to return to his rooms. He had an early breakfast with his fiancé in the morning, a stroll... he was going to have to touch her... kiss her. Courting before official vows. 

It made him uneasy. 

Hux assured him it was typical prewedding jitters. 

He’d been informed of her Poe bot being removed. Hux reminded him he really should do the same, perhaps put his bot away for a while, at least until he settled into a pleasant routine with his new wife.

Even the king had kept bots, but not his primary attention. 

Kylo agreed for a temporary removal at dinner. He would really enjoy her... if tonight was one last time for a while, have it stored. Once the princess was pregnant she’d be delicate and he could make that excuse to bring back out Rey.

Kylo used the approved lotion that scented of light breezes and blossoms over every inch. Massage was a big intimacy builder Hux told him. 

Kylo left it to shower and shave, he would lose himself in the fantasy this time... his dreams have been so vivid he’s woken to damp underwear and hot skin.

He gazed triumphant, so perfect... his uncle had really made her... it so perfect. 

He has seen the king’s varied collection, to him none of them compared to this bot... 

His hands explored and rubbed... every delicate part...followed by his tentative then braver lips and tongue. He spread her wide imagining her whines as he licked slowly taunting only to fire in fast and suck the nub at her peak hard and nibble roughly. 

The bot’s excretions tasted so sweet... he was spoiled to it now, he prayed the princess tasted this delicious.

He spent a long time worshiping each breast and nipple as one hand continued it’s devoted work at her core. 

Wetter and warmer... gods he was so sick in this debauched need of Rey ... of it. 

He kept having to remind himself...

”that’s my good girl... suck me in, take my fingers into that hungry hole. Soak me please...” he groaned taking her rosy pebble in his mouth again. Suckling like a starving infant.

He placed gentle kisses to her lips as he could, licking the seam of her beautiful petaled mouth.

When he devoured her pussy in earnest, kept her thighs firmly on his shoulders. He could almost pretend they tightened around his head. That she arched into his intrusions.

He drank her... it in.

“I love you Rey... I want just you... I’m so sorry...” he growled. The words meant nothing but they fueled his release building... 

He widened her legs as far as her joints would allow. Lining himself up.

One hand at it’s hip, the other circled it’s slender neck... he could tighten his grip all he wanted, it wasn’t fucking real... this cruel imitation of life!

As he thrust in hard, overwhelmed by the sheer tightness and hot soaking of her... it, he envisioned her choking sounds as he squeezed her throat more with each stroke inside.

” Ah... oh yes... that’s mine! You’re mine ! “ he yelled, tears flowing down both cheeks. 

Damn ...he was so pathetic... crying like this over a fucking machine!

Wretched and powerless... a slave to it...

Kylo sobbed harder, frantically pistoning in and out of her... it. His mind a hurricane of tormenting grief and confusion.

Love was such a evil thing... this pain!

His mortal coil wounded and ripping...

Rey infected him like most beautiful things... like a sickness. He had no cure... 

” You don’t... love me...” he groaned. “you... don’t feel anything...” Kylo punished it, driving into the tightening vice that fluttered around his cock as hard and fast as he could.

He wanted to die inside his dream of her... to see those hazel eyes open with adoration and wanton bliss for him!

Kylo was so close to coming his heart felt ready to burst from his chest...

His lips took the still facsimile of her... it’s mouth for a platitude of a kiss ...a mockery...

The universe was laughing at him !

A lie...

But he wanted to be lied to in the moment...

Rey, his sacred idea... this felt so different than during his lessons. He just let go...

As he came with a moan he kissed her deeply, tongue exploring her... it’s mouth. 

Rey was fighting against it, winning little by little.

Sensation returning, her body becoming hers.

And Kylo was being so... wonderful...

She heard his desperation, his sadness, and waited. His tears tore at her...

He gave her orgasm after orgasm, so distracted by his own pleasure he didn’t catch the slight movements...

When he finally let himself go and let his seed shoot within her, kissed her lips like she was real ...

She took that leap... dove head first to give him what he cried out for in his anguished passion.

Rey kissed him fucking back !

She wrapped her arms around his neck and trapped him inside her with her legs.

Meeting his thrusts with her own.

Mustering every ounce of power inside she could force. 

His moaned release eaten by her own want.

His eyes shot open in shock and fear.

He struggled and freed himself ... scrambling across the room on the floor like a petrified animal.

Kylo was shaking, and started hitting his own head, pulling at his hair mumbling, crying again.

He thought he’d gone crazy!

He was being punished !

He was dragged into hell for his feral depravity!

Rey slowly sat up, still groggy muscled.

”it’s ok Kylo... my dark prince...” her voice caressing his aching head. She went closer, preventing his hands to hurt himself. She just held him.

Petting his now destroyed mane.

”You are not crazy... I am not a machine...” Rey cooed. “I don’t hate you... I love you... have loved you for so long...”

She wasn’t ready to scrutinize yet... what Luke had her do... Hux’s part... how she felt beyond her love for the man fetal positioned on her lap.

Kylo blinked up at her kind face, “I ... we... used you like... a thing... I’m a ... monster!” He trembled touching her cheek.

“yes... yes I am... a monster...” His eyes full of despair... raging guilt infecting every corner of his psyche.


	8. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux received a strange notification from the med bot assigned to tend to Rey bot’s aftercare. Kylo was done apparently for the evening and the bot arrived to clean up... it sent Hux a messege that the bot was malfunctioning, it was awake and the prince was upset. Awake? This model wasn’t...

Hux threw on a long sleeved shirt over slacks, “honey? What’s wrong?” Dopheld asked sleepily.

”I am not actually sure... the med bot sent me an odd notification? Apparently the prince’s training bot is malfunctioning? He’s upset now? I’m headed there to check it out, I’ve already sent a comm to Luke that there’s an issue... I’ll be back as quickly as possible...” Hux rushed out after kissing his husband’s temple.

Hux looked disheveled... hair askew, clothes rumpled. 

He let himself into Kylo’s rooms. “Sire?” He didn’t see him at first. 

He scanned each room until he found the prince.

Kylo looked truly destroyed. Rocking back and forth, hugging his knees, mumbling, face filthy with tears and sweat.

”sire?” Hux knelt in front of him.

Kylo didn’t even register he was spoken to. 

When Hux tried to touch his shoulder Kylo flinched and scooted away. “It’s...! She’s....!”

Hux couldn’t understand as he mumbled more.

He looked around. 

The bed was a mess, Kylo had enjoyed his evening earlier... but his bot wasn’t on the bed or floor like Hux expected.

What had the prince done to it?

The med bot sat by the foot of the bed.

”where is the Rey bot? Has someone taken it to storage?” Hux asked the med bot.

”no sir. She is awake and cleaning herself. The prince hasn’t altered position. She assured me she could tend to herself, I notified you of the malfunction.” The med bot reported.

Hux was confused. “ I commed Luke,you may be dismissed. I will tend to the prince.

Kylo looked haunted, crazed.

Hux moved closer again at the med bot’s departure.

He tried to get Kylo to leave the floor.

”Hux? ... Hux...she’s ... it’s real ! She’s not metal inside! There’s flesh ... and bone... and blood... and she’s ...I’m a monster! I ...raped her! We ...raped her! Monster...” Kylo was shaking and frantic.

Hux finally guided him to sit on his bed. Got him a glass of water. “ drink sire, breathe...” 

The prince was obviously having a nervous breakdown...?

Possibly high on snowdust...?

Drunk maybe...?

Hux sighed, this was not how he wanted to spend his night.

His comm buzzes. Luke was enroute.

Hux contemplated notifying the king and queen, this could create problems in the wedding events. But perhaps Luke could help him get the prince squared away, detoxed if needed... maybe no one would see this weakness.

Hux flicked his attention toward the bathroom. He hadn’t even heard the water or the movements within, so distracted with a very loud breaking down prince sized toddler.

So when the door suddenly opened and a very naked, very awake Rey bot sauntered out toward them he stared wide eyed and shocked.

Hux couldn’t formulate words...

Ok... so the bot had moved beyond it’s initial protocols... Kylo’s fault probably. The prince wanted more from it... was obsessed... had adjustments made then didn’t like it?

Hux groaned, rubbing his face. 

It touched his head, “ I tried to calm him, but he wouldn’t stop talking incoherently. The med bot watched over him so I could shower and ...well do what Maz usually does. I am hungry though... did you tell Luke yet? I have a lot to say to him.” Her stern expression caught him off guard, just like the way it spoke.

Like it was annoyed? Angry?

”what the fuck...?” Hux growled and jerked from her touch. Stomping over to the bottles of Kylo’s private collection.

Rey stood watching him down one full glass of amber liquid... then another... and another. “You can’t fall apart too... I’m the one who should be pissed off. The arrangement I made was not this.”

Hux turned scowling, then his features relaxed. Dread and remorse overtaking him. “Are your functions not... working properly? Did someone wake your system up? Add new programming? You... are not supposed to be aware of your surroundings... interactions...”

She smiled, “sorry teach, you fondled and fucked a real 15 year old girl... Luke’s fault. Sorry. I felt every touch... heard every word you said to the prince. Maz and Luke lied... that’s why Kylo’s in a downward spiral over there. I finally got my limbs and mouth to work when we were finishing up. He kind of wigged out when I reacted for real...kissed and talked.”

Hux nodded, downed another drink. Really feeling it now. “You ... you were aware... holy fuck...”

He collapsed to the floor letting the glass shatter. “I’m so ...sorry doesn’t cover how horrible this feels... I’m married! I don’t even prefer females... definitely not a ...child!”

She carefully slid closer, “you thought I was just another machine... I have seen them, very real looking, feeling, it’s messed up actually. The lie...”

”I know you’re more gay... I saw reluctance in your eyes when you did things. You didn’t even want to do his lessons. Believe it or not I somewhat knew what would happen... Luke left out some. But I do love him... the prince... I just don’t know where that leaves me.” Rey told him. 

She took his sad face in her hands, “ look at me...” he did. “ I am real. But I don’t hate you... I feel ... complicated things about you... the prince... Luke... but hate isn’t one of them.”

Hux could see tiny differences now...

”I see you looking closer now ...it wasn’t all bad. You felt good... the things you both did. I just felt like a prisoner in my own head... body. Like a slave to my inability to say or move...” she glanced at Kylo. “ he needs a sedative and a shower.”

Hux made himself get up and attempt to do something useful. He found the necessary shot in the med kit, carried the heavy prince to the shower.

Rey helped him remove clothing and wash him.

By the time Luke arrived, Kylo was asleep in his pajama pants and covered. Rey had dug out a long tunic. 

Hux had indulged in another drink and parked his ass on the sofa. 

Rey glared at Luke when he walked in. 


	9. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s eyes shifted from Kylo’s sleeping form ...to Hux drinking ...to Rey. “Ah... so you figured out how to overcome the serum...”

Rey glared, “ obviously I managed something. You left out a few details about how this might go... how in depth his little lessons would be. How involved his teacher would be. Was there a time limit on my being frozen like a bot? Or would you have let them destroy me like a used machine?”

Her finger poking hard into his chest.

”I could have gone into more detail... true. I didn’t expect the prince or his teacher to react so badly to the revelation.” Luke stated flatly. 

He took a seat. 

Hux nodded, set his cup down.

He’d lost count of how many drinks he’d had. “ Skywalker, this was beyond fucked up! Does the king and queen have any idea? The wedding is extremely vital to Ignacious, the war depends on the influx money ... weapons... the alliance with the Lancasters. The disrespect upon their daughter...”

” I am aware... Leia knows, my sister didn’t approve... but knows. The prince is not actually the king’s son.” Luke glances at Kylo. “I did this to reach him for his real father... his mother... all of us. With his marriage comes consummation with princess Isabella... Ignacious Snoke will infect the prince further with his darkness. Rey was drawn to him... I’ve cared for her since she was 11. She was exactly everything he asked for in a training bot... I couldn’t chop it up to mere coincidence. She was created for him... to reach his heart. You yourself said he was attached to her even when he thought she wasn’t real”

Rey jumped up and smacked him square across the face. “ you ass! Your game hurt him! Traumatized them both! How’s that helpful?!”

She moved to Kylo’s side. Petting his face, she was worried.

How he’d react in the morning.

”Hux, ...Han Solo is his father. Kylo’s real name is not Kylo Ren Snoke, it’s Benjamin Solo... and he has the Force. Like me... like his mother... like his grandfather... Rey, so do you.” Luke explained. “I’m sorry for the oddness, but he needed a wake up call. The king would never have allowed a living girl into the prince’s bed... for the risk he’d care. No prostitutes...no concubines... only bots were allowed by the king for the prince. He needed him to marry Isabella and impregnate her, then he would have used his access to control Kylo... Ben”

Rey was still angry, omission was still lying to her. “Hux, I asked to go to the prince, Luke told me some of what this would be like. But I couldn’t have known the entirety... I just saw such sadness... loneliness in pictures of the prince. Something inside me has always been there... I felt it stir... felt drawn to love him. Like he was meant for me.”

”that is all well and fine Luke, Rey, but the prince feels like a monster right now... like he raped her. In some ways he did... I did. It’s difficult to not feel sick for what transpired. I’ve shared vows with my husband! I have a family, this job doesn’t constitute my use of actual living girls! You are almost of marriage age Rey, technically of consent age.., but you were unable to speak to us... just take whatever was done. I can’t fathom the strangeness of hearing us... feeling us touch you... hearing us talk to you... go inside you... I myself feel wretched. The prince will need time to recover and collect himself. But... he doesn’t have that luxury. He is due to begin officially courting Isabella in the morning. And Rey, no one can know about you.” Hux sighed.

Luke smiled, “I’ve put in a report that his Rey bot was removed and destroyed. Just in case. No one will have reason to question me, no more med bot visits or Maz, Rey will stay here and continue getting close to Ben. She needs to connect their force power.”

Rey ceased her petting. Leaned down to kiss his head. “ I think it’s already begun. His thoughts were drifting into me as we... performed. He wanted and cried out for me to be real. I know he felt mine too. He thought he was simply lost in fantasy. It just scared him when it really happened.”

Hux stood and paced.

”Snoke would kill her you know... you’re putting her at risk of slaughter. The princess could request her hanged as well for her infractions with her betrothed. She has had a claim in promise for marriage since they were babes.” Hux leaned back and closed his eyes. “This... war... Leia is part of it? Han? You Luke?”

”Yes... Snoke is sadistic and cares only for increasing his power. I’ve even heard tell that he plans to send the prince to the front after he impregnates the princess, that the king plans to use her for himself after he sends the prince away. Siphoning his force power once he’s twisted him. He’ll kill him eventually... then Leia and myself.” Luke frowned, staring out the window into the stars. “He already leaves Leia weak from siphoning hers. I’ve kept my own hidden. I closed myself off when Snoke killed our father. The king has devoured any force sensitive of force using individuals for years that are found. I don’t even know the number he’s consumed.”

”fine... I hate him anyway, but if anything goes wrong you just assure me that my husband Dopheld and our daughter ...her birth mother too, are taken somewhere far away and safe. The prince will need my help. Rey... can you forgive me?” Hux pleaded.

She went to him, touched his face. “You didn’t know... please stop and forgive yourself.”

Luke told them who else among the palace staff were part of the rebellion, where Han was. 

But Hux wasn’t keen, Snoke’s forces far outnumbered them.

His dark power vast.

Luke left.

Hux remained, Sleeping in the living room.

Rey lay herself next to Ben.

Ben... his real name was Ben.

But, ...Prince Kylo would need her in the morning. 

He had a breakfast to attend... courting to start.

Rey smiled, but she would be waiting to welcome him back, she would set him free.

Show him what love was...

To love himself...


	10. Waking dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still wasn’t sure... he had to have hallucinated. Rey didn’t look at him... didn’t touch him ...didn’t speak those words... she was just a spiritless bot...she couldn’t love him.

Kylo felt like he’d been beaten... his lungs ached as he struggled to inhale. 

In.

Out.

Breathe... he told himself.

In.

Out.

Fuck...

He rubbed his eyes with both sweaty hands, kicking off his blankets. He was hung over... too much ... alcohol... too much ... something...

Had he even indulged last night while he was with Rey? He did not recall taking his usual stims... the rainbow dust...?

Would someone drug him?

He wanted one more special night with his bot before he possibly had to give her up... 

He... He had done everything to her... no with her... his Rey...

His beautiful Rey...

He sighed. He wanted her to real so badly... he’d dreamed she was. 

That she’d clenched around him ...moaned... kissed him back... held him with warm arms... wrapped tone legs around him...came because of him...

Loved him...

Kylo was so ridiculous... why did Isabella even want to be his wife? His father was right... he was weak... sick...

Maybe he should let them take his bot away... He needed to ask ...Shit!

He was probably already late for his first official courting session with the princess. Breakfast... 

He would be delightful ...and hold her hand ...and kiss her.

She wasn’t horrible... pretty. 

Kylo sat up and started to get up, only to feel like he might need to lay right back down...

Rey was laying right beside him...

Very naked...

Very not robot like...

Smiling with an alluring blush...eyes full of light.

”good morning your highness.” She took his shaking hand. “You have questions... but first, let’s get you ready for your breakfast with Princess Isabella. I will tell you everything after... until then, don’t act differently please. Be your normal self.”

He silently nodded.


	11. Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo went through the motions of preparing to see his to be wife... his betrothed... He let Rey help him wash and dress. Make him presentable. But he was in a trance of disbelief still... his bot was not... Rey was real !

Kylo let Hux escort him to meet princess Isabella.

Bazine and the princess waited in the main gardens for them, sitting at a large table laden for their meal.

Stretched full of fine fruits and meats, sweet rolls. All his favorites. The princess knelt at his arrival. Subservient and well trained. “Good morning my prince! I’ve had them prepare a nice breakfast for us to enjoy before our walk. As always, it is my honor to be at your disposal.”

He wanted to yell at her to get up!

To stop spouting false wishes!

But... a part of him liked the view of her below, devoted.

Bazine greeted Hux, eyeing the rugged looking man warily. “Hux, you look like hell, up too late with Dopheld?” She smirked.

Hux cleared his throat nervously, “um, yes Baz... a little too much celebrating and I’m not a young man anymore.” He turned his eye to the young princess. “You’ve trained her well it seems.”

Bazine grinned proudly. “Yes, she excelled with every part of her training, the prince will really enjoy their wedding night I predict... she’s more than ready to please. I guarantee he won’t be able to shock her with odd needs. She’ll do her duty as his wife...she’s fertile and ready to breed as well. The king is most pleased.”

At the mention of the king Hux internally cringed, he felt sorry for the princess.

They held back as good escorts do. 

Seen but not heard as the young royals went through protocol.

The prince took Isabella’s hand, guiding her to rise. Pulled her chair out and aided her to sit. Then took his own seat. She waited for his blessings.

Kylo did find her attractive...

But his mind was very distracted by the not bot waiting for him in his rooms. His mind full of her nakedness ingrained deep in his psyche. So beautiful... now that he knew he hadn’t gone batshit mad.

He directed a servant to divide up certain foods to his guest. To himself. 

The princess sat smiling and proper waiting to be given permission to eat.

They ate in mostly silence, small talking a bit around the wedding plans... guests... how she liked the palace.

He found her too pleasing and rather dull. She never went into her likes or wants... only if he pleased this ... or that...

Kylo groaned. Weeks ago this would have been ideal...

He had often envisioned using his future wife, dominating her. But now... he saw her as the brainless empty offer she was... trained to please him... forced to be his not herself... made to be just a wife. Not a person... not a woman of her own... 

She expressed interest in his hobbies... his favorite places... every conversation looped.

”princess, are you truly happy with this arrangement? At the thought of becoming my wife?” Kylo surprised her.

Hux almost choked on his own spit. Bazine stilled at hearing the question.

Princess Isabella didn’t falter. “Of course my prince. I have no want more deep in my life than to be your wife and spend my every waking moment pleasing you. To serve you correctly and bare you children will be such an honor. My happiness is solely based on your happiness. I am yours your majesty. I will not disappoint...”

She smiled blushing. 

He could sense her heart pounding.

”shall we walk sire?” She asked gently.

He knew he had to. He nodded.

The king passed them. Nodding in approval.

They strolled into the vast gardens, his hand in hers. To him it felt so wrong... fake... a lie to his own blood pumping to touch her.

”You may kiss me sire, taste me...” she invited darkly. Her eyes full of lust.

Kylo glanced around to see Bazine and Hux close by. Observing.

”the king asked Bazine to report back to him if you are displeased, if you feel I need improvement.” She stated. 

It was so matter of factly.

As if it was simply a handshake.

Kylo let go of her hand and slowly nudged her backward toward the nearest tree. He ran his hand over her delicate jaw, her cheek, to her lips... letting his fingers rub there. “You would go to your knees and suck me off right now if I wished it wouldn’t you...?” He asked with a hint of sadness. Pity.

She gasped. “Of course sire... if you want more than our first kiss right now I would gladly give you anything... I’m yours to command. As the king wishes me to be since my birth. Your betrothed, I will forever agree to whatever your whims...”

”But that is reflecting me not you...” Kylo sighed. “ no, I don’t require that...” He cupped her cheek and leaned in, kissing her firmly. She moaned into her mouth as she deepened it. 

Kylo screamed inside at the blandness of it. How empty it felt to touch her at all. No... there was no love there. Attraction might have lived in him for her body weeks ago, but now... now only Rey’s form drew his body into wanton misery and desire.

He kissed her solidly, putting on a good show for Bazine. The princess rubbed his front slightly as they kissed trying to arouse him further. 

He was disgusted, but let her knowing rejection would give him away.

His cock hardened despite his noninterest due to the friction. 

She seemed ever so receptive. But Kylo knew it was training not love.

Love wasn’t something people fooled with these days... the king didn’t love the queen... Kylo was expected to use the princess not attach to her. Affection wasn’t in the cards. 

He recalled how Rey looked at him before he left... in her eyes he’d seen something real. In the princess’s eyes he saw nothing.

She whimpered as he ground into her for merit against her hand on him. He groped her squished up breasts. Kissed her roughly. Good show good show... he told himself. 

Abruptly he let go. Stepped back. “Hux! Bazine! Tell the king she is well prepared for our wedding. I am most pleased.”

They nodded. The princess looked disheveled, but proud. Bowing again as he left her.

Kylo just had to pretend until the right time... Rey was going to explain all this... 

Hux accompanied him to his tutoring. The stables were a welcome change of scenery. Kylo had a 1,000 questions, but couldn’t ask Hux anything in mixed company.

They had meetings with the king and queen next, along with a fitting for his wedding attire. He had to glance over the gifts he could choose from to present to his wife, make decisions additionally about their honeymoon.

Kylo just wanted to be back within his rooms, kneeling in front of Rey...

He wanted to beg for forgiveness...

He wanted to lick at her core and beg...

Maybe touch her more... let her ...

Ride him? Yes! That was his wish. She was not a damn bot! She was flesh ...and blood ...and succulent wetness ...and sounds! And HIS! She could use him ! Touch him! Respond to him! She said she loved him !

Could he really have love?

Love...

Not just physical lust...

Luke had things to answer to as well. Hux... Rey said she’d explain. But he had to keep his mouth and hands off her to listen.

Kylo groaned as he stood waiting. He couldn’t get back to his rooms fast enough and his father had called him back to his study after his busy itinerary.

The king was ...occupied when Kylo arrived. He was ordered to remain standing there as his father finished with his bot. One of several Kylo knew of. It had bigger breasts than his others, darker skin color, ingrained voice responses. Kylo knew the king enjoyed using different varieties of models. 

He hadn’t expected to see a servant girl participating... Snoke had her doing things to the bot as well before she herself was bent over his desk to finish. The king exploded on the girl and bot in unison.

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her toward the door as he stood to retrieve his pants. “That’ll be all Melanie, you’re filthy! Go clean off like a good little slut until I need you again.”

The girl looked terrified. “Yes Master” she bowed and left naked clutching her dress. Kylo tried not to look at her as she passed.

The king requested for an attendant to come clean and store his bot. Then took a seat at his desk. “You have to work out your aggression in the proper avenues.” he chuckled. “I prefer bots and ...that mix of human and technology. I prefer both at my mercy. The queen doesn’t agree, but like your little princess... her views don’t really matter. Females are useful, that’s their purpose. I was glad to hear you approved of the princess this morning. She’s ripe and vastly prepared for your needs. A good wife. I expect her pregnant quickly so you can attend to greater concerns. I will have tasks for you.”

Kylo nodded. “Of course Father. Yes, she was enthusiastic this morning. She made it quite clear who is in control and who she will serve. Trained well.”

The king laughed loud. “Yes she has, I’ve observed some of her lessons with Bazine. The little royal bitch was truly moaning like a whore while she used her Poe bot, and Bazine was quite thorough in extensive exposure to kinks and punishment. I was tempted to taste her myself for good practice. Your rage will go into the girl as easily as your cock son. She will submit in every way, hopefully with less prompting than your prudish mother. I still have to bind her and punish her severely when I require her attentions. I really should have just given her to my troops or had her beheaded long ago. A stubborn female is useless. You have been given a perfect wife. Timid and supplicant, wet and mindless. Trust me son, if you need to chain her to your bed, do it. You are going to be receiving your full power soon and will need the outlet so you don’t destroy half your kingdom. My power is vast, your bloodlines are potent. No one will deny us.”

Kylo felt sick. His gut clenched with anger and sadness.

His father was horrible.

How has he never seen it?

How had he ever wanted... to be like him?

”yes father... glory to your reign.” Kylo made the words come out. “I am sorry the queen is displeasing you... she should be honored to have your interest still after all these years.”

”true indeed. But, you have other concerns. Retire your Rey bot until after the wedding and impregnation. No distractions. The darkness is growing daily in you son, powers surging beneath your skin. If you feel the urge to fuck, just use one of the servants ...or give your betrothed the honor of sucking your cock. If it’s not enough, take her ass, you can’t use her cunt until the wedding ceremony. You can keep your tutoring bot, or select new ones after. I enjoy my collection. Luke will create new styles if you wish. As kings we are entitled to whatever pleasures we wish.” The king sneered.

”Thankyou father... I am always honored to receive your advice.” Kylo ground his teeth. His fists tight.

He was dismissed. The king had things to attend to. Kylo was glad to be free of his sight.

Was he so vile before as well?

Was he like him?

Kylo wasn’t sure.

He hurriedly returned to his rooms. He found Rey perched in his clothes on the window sill. She smiled warmly. “Hux said this morning went well...”

Kylo growled. Dashing forward after locking the main door.

His lips found hers as his hands gripped her ass and neck. Starved for clarity. Overwhelmed by want at the sight of her. He couldn’t even put it into words! He kissed her like a mad man deprived from sun... from air... from water...

She was his food!

His sustenance!

It felt so different from kissing the princess...

Valid... hot...

He burned for her skin.

Rey responded by grinding into his groin with her own, letting her hands card through his hair pulling it hard. Her tongue wresting with his. He could sense her want as thickly as his own.

The darkness in him screamed in pain, but he ignored it for the deep need to be with Rey shoved it back.

Light poured into his heart... his mind... delicious agony.

All he could think ...see ...feel, was her warmth...

Kylo cried out as he ripped off his own pants from her form, tugging at his to free himself, to pierce into her damp cave of wonders. 

His words and questions far from him with lost focus. 

He drove into her fast and hard, thriving on her sighs and cries of pleasure. He fucked her into the edge of his window sill without concern for anything outside of his rooms.

Not the king...

Not Hux or Bazine...

Definitely not his wife to be...

He bit into her shoulder making her moan.

She met his snapping hips with vigorous intent.

Culitivating...

He had no navigation ability for these emotions winding through his veins.

He just needed to make her cum... needed to cum deep inside her!

He howled his release after setting a punishing pace, relieved she’d soaked him moments before.

She giggled, petting his drenched hair, as he softened within. “Can we have that little chat now Ben? Can you focus now?”

Her tease only made him hold her closer, placing gentle kisses over the breast his cheek rested on.

”Yes...” he replied barely audible.


	12. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, with a clear head... Ben listened to Rey explain what she knew. About what Luke did... about her opinion... he was unsure how to feel about his false father... his real parents... his purpose...

He was Kylo...

But... he was Benjamin. 

He was the son of a queen and a man who truly loved her... and her him. 

Not the sadistic monster who got his jollies hurting everyone... controlling everything... who’d twisted Ben’s existence into a lie that had broken him inside. 

No...

He felt the scars within...

Rey was slowly healing them as it burned away. She saw him. Really saw...

The boy.

The prince.

The shell.

The man beyond the monster he could be...

Love?

Could he...?

Ben sighed absorbing all this new knowledge. He couldn’t hate Hux for it... he wasn’t even angry at Luke now...

If not for his deception...? Rey couldn’t have been smuggled into his bed? His arms? His heart?

Pangs of guilt still threatened to crush him, but...

The future was not certain now!

Snoke didn’t have a blind blob of clay to mold and siphon power from!

But poor Princess Isabella was a victim too... and the king lusted after her. Ben had to protect her even in his indifference. No, he didn’t want to wed her, or bed her... but she deserved freedom and safety.

”Rey, I need to see Hux...” He told her as he stroked between her thighs again, relishing the pool it created. He had to fight back the urge to lick her from clit to anus. Hux could arrange passage for the princess through the old catacombs beneath the palace. 

She smiled, caressing his jaw. “Get her out... find your father Han, save your mother. Save us.... save your child.”

Ben froze. 

Child?

”But you...?” He stumbled.

”Luke lied. The prevention tactics were temporary... our most recent... joining was very fruitful my prince.” She blushed. “She already feels your light growing and knows you aren’t lost, just as I do. But, you have to face Snoke.”

Ben nodded.

He leaned to lay his head against her flat stomach. He placed gentle kisses and whispered promises to marry Rey...make her his queen. To figure this love thing out.

He would.

He locked her in his rooms. Told her not to open for anyone except he, Hux, or Luke.

As he marched toward Hux and Dopheld’s home he felt unease. How would he find Han? Free Leia? Would Isabella even leave?

Could he really fight against the king’s dark magic... his influence?

When he touched Rey, when he was inside her he felt like he was invincible!

But now alone... 

Not so much.

Fear gripped...


	13. Father who are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt it when his destination took him farther from her reach. Could he feel her absence too... the void left? She didn’t understand it wholly yet, but she was all in... whatever this feeling meant.

Hux did not hesitate in jumping to his side. 

They went together to retrieve Princess Isabella.

She wasn’t receptive...

”what are you talking about! I am to be queen! You can’t just toss me aside!” She stomped and yelled like a petulant child. In many ways she was...

Kylo sighed.

Rubbing his temples, “no! You don’t get it! He’s fucking mad! He wants to hurt you like he has my mother... so many! He’s not even my real father!”

She stared at him wide eyed.

He realized what he had revealed...

”he is not a good man princess, my mother is his captive, not just wife... her heart belongs to my real father.” He began, “I know there’s more to life than using ...I can feel it, like they did... just not with you. I am so sorry, you will never be my queen, I love another... I have the capacity to love now. It matters, I cannot simply exist like the king does, draining and tormenting those around me. The darkness is not my destiny...”

She was visibly shaken, but she didn’t cry. “I don’t care if you feel anything for me, that was never my purpose. My whole life I’ve been prepared to be someone’s wife, to serve my responsibility to keep him satisfied and bare children. My wants are his wants. Your wants... but I am not what you want! Who is she? This one who made you... feel?”

Kylo shifted. “She’s nothing... no one... but not to me. To me she is everything I never knew I needed... wanted, she gives me strength. I am not Kylo... I am her Benjamin. I need to save my family Isabella, I need to free my kingdom... my universe from his poison.”

”I see...” she glanced at Hux. “Bazine won’t let me leave, I’m contracted to marry the prince. It’s her duty to get me there.”   
  
Hux deactivated her tracker. “She’s a bit knocked out at the moment, Luke dealt with her. She’ll wake when you’re long gone. I’ve secured passage back to your home princess, I’ll escort you beneath the palace. The catacombs are a maze, but safe.”

”Why shouldn’t I just go to the king and let him know your treacherous plan?” She inquired.

”you could, but his intentions for you are ..., princess he wants to imprison you after I impregnate you. Make you his like my mother. No better than a bot, is that what you would want? To be abused for the rest of your life?” Ben prodded. He knew he had to push for her to see.

”no... that’s not what I want.” Her shoulders slumped. 

  
Hux gave her civilian clothes to change into.

Ben followed them into the catacombs, avoiding Snoke’s personal guards. They parted ways at one fork in the tunnels. He needed to proceed on his own... find Han Solo.

”She told me you would find me when the time came.” A friendly voice greeted him after an hour of searching. The man was scruffy looking, but he saw similarities in how he held himself.   
  
Ben was still wary.   
  



	14. Leg up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han was impressed, his son had grown into a man. He saw himself... he saw the woman he loved in this young man before him. He loved the boy fiercely, knew he’d gladly die for him. “Shall we son?”

“He has my mother chained.” Ben muttered as they walked quietly through the catacombs. 

  
Han nodded, “I know... he prefers her that way. Helpless... breaking... but my princess is strong. She has had to be to keep you safe. She risked everything to come to me when she could, giving me information to aid the rebels to defeat him. Someday...”

Ben stopped him, gripping his arm. “Your son is not dead within Kylo... I am alive, I am Benjamin. I am going to be King. I am going to end his ruthless chaos. I ...I love ...like you and my mother. Thankyou...”

”She has always said you would...” Han beamed with true pride. “Nothing that sick bastard has ever done to her broke her spirit or tainted her love for me, you, or her people.”

Ben hugged his father.

Let his heart swell.

Full of fear, hope, rage...

Hate.

Love.

He found the King.

Buried in his typical golden silks, blood dripping from his knives. Ben could see his mother chained to the floor, watching helplessly as he toyed with his collection.   
  


Ben felt his breath catch.

His stomach twisted.

His eyes drifted over the faces.

Human and bot alike... evidence of havoc and sin.   
  
“Son ! You’ve come to join me finally, to learn straight from the master how to truly taste bliss?” Snoke grinned like a predator. “They’re all shells anyway, whether they breathe or not... we are gods to them all. We grant or take away life, emotion, ...we control it all!”

The man at his left cowered on the floor, his broken bones quite evident. The various bot models looked just as bad. Ben had to hold the king’s attention.

”we endure... we shape the galaxy, every being just sheep in line to be slaughtered.” His knife came down so fast Ben gasped as the man was sliced down his face.  
  
His screams silenced just as quickly by Snoke’s blade disappearing in his chest in spray of red. Ben’s own face wore the lovely gore.

Snoke was too impressed by himself to bother noticing Han in the shadows. Sense Kylo’s shift from loyal prince to resurrected son of two loving souls devoted to the child they created. Too blinded by self indulgence and corruption to see his deception had been discovered by his prince.

His heir.

Eyes wide open to this man’s disgusting mask ...all his lies.

Ben told his true father to strike, in his mind, “yes, of course father... my power is here to serve my king. Thankyou, the king is wise. Always guiding my hand, leading me to greatness.”

Snoke wore a pleased expression, unaware Ben was pushing a shield around Han’s creeping form. 


	15. Reclaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shielded by Ben, Han prepared to strike. Snoke was a false king, a sadist butcher of souls and bodies. He needed to be gone! Han glanced over to his wife, his queen. Her people would see her rise again, would see her adored by her devoted husband. They would watch their son continue to grow and learn, before taking over the throne himself. Han was so proud of Ben.

Ben held the king’s attention, “father, how did you build such power through the darkness?”

”son, you will learn to siphon energy and reform it like me. Your mother should have been more pliant, assist in your training. Harnessing is either a natural inclination from birth or developed. You were born with such. It comes from your bloodline. Your grandfather was especially powerful first in the light, then more so in the darkness. You fed your king as you’ve grown. I will show you, it’s why emotions cannot interfere... it hinders the siphoning. Even from your regular subjects, life energy can still be taken. It can cause madness or death, but cattle are cattle.” Snoke seemed unaffected.   
  
Ben despised him.   
  
So his people were cattle?!

His mother?!

Him?!

Rey...?!

No!!!

Ben’s brow furrowed, he raised his hand. “I think not my king... you are not my father, but he is!”   
  
Snoke’s obvious confusion came over his hideous face, and Ben blocked the strike of lightning he attempted to shoot in his direction... Han’s. Frozen in place by the prince, Snoke had to watch as the blade Han held sunk into his chest... piercing his black heart.

Ben reveled in his panic, wide eyed fury.   
  
Surging darkness circled as Han stumbled back. Spirits of stolen souls crashing into Snoke’s form taking their power back. His screaming only made Ben smile.   
  
Han went carefully to Leia, trying to remove her chains. Ben flicked his wrist, and it was done. 

He felt a soothing warmth in his heart as he saw his parents hold each other, kiss. Muttering soft things only for their ears.

Soon, Snoke’s body was completely destroyed. Watching his skin peal away... his bones emerge and crumbling... it was so satisfying.

”it’s... over...” Leia said so quietly. “We’re free...” She nuzzled into Han’s arms.

Rey felt strange.

Ben was now king, they were at his coronation... her coronation.

It was still unreal that after Snoke’s death, that Ben asked for her hand. Han and Leia had renewed their marriage vows, she recognized Han as Prince Benjamin’s true father, as her rightful king; in mind, body, and spirit. 

Luke aided in freeing their land’s minds. The galaxy, all their beings, were free to love... to live... to no longer be cattle, as the false king had labeled them.

Bots were still in circulation, but Luke made alterations. They could decide, experience, interact of their own mind. It was an adjustment. But, after Rey had been used accidentally by the prince... so many abused by the false king and others...

Ben couldn’t stomach the actions anymore. They were alive in so many ways, they needed better treatment. Not everyone liked the changes in government, policy... but, as king, Ben didn’t care. He would be a protector, not a villain to his empire.   
  


Rey was his heart.

Isabella had returned after Snoke’s death, formally declined the marriage betrothal so Ben could marry Rey. She asked for her Poe bot to come with her to her home world. Luke made him more aware. Ben approved legislation for Isabella and others to marry bots if the bots willed it.   
  


The empire prospered.

Rey’s joining with the now crowned King Benjamin brought waves of relief to his people. He was full of powerful light in balance with the darkness, no one could defeat him. But, he was grounded and humble despite that fact. He was adored by his queen and his people.   
  


Leia and Han retired after the coronation to a smaller planet, wanting peace and time together. Ben felt his parents deserved it.

Bazine left court, she wanted nothing to do with emotional shifts. Ben let her leave.

Hux and Dopheld enjoyed a quieter existence, Hux no longer held his previous position. He wanted to explore a calmer family life with his husband. Ben sought his council on some matters, but tried not to overly impose. His new King considered him a valued friend, Hux was honored.

Ben put his previous lessons to good use, thriving on making Rey squeal and moan at every opportunity. He never wanted her away from his side. She’d saved his soul in his opinion, forgiven his sins. She loved him... as a boy, a man, a prince, a king, ...her chosen partner through the power harnessed and fate.

She felt loved.

Ben left Kylo behind, but would never allow himself to forget. To forget the darkness he once allowed within would leave him vulnerable for corruption again... he would never allow such cruelty to invade his empire. No one like Snoke would ever be on the throne.   
  


As they lay in bed, Ben kissed Rey’s knuckles. “I am glad you were real... you are a dream come to life.”

She sighed as he continued kissing along her palm, her wrist. “You were my dream too my king. You had my love from the moment I knew of you.”

He chuckled. “Thank fate Luke tricked us both into this lovely predicament then!”

Giggling, Rey cuddled closer.   
  
This new horizon was theirs, a happy life... a new future. 


End file.
